Davekat
Dave Strider and Corn are characters in the Komaeda Crack Bible known as Homestuck that are written as a genderbent slurslinging version of Alex and a grau slurslinging version of Cardinal Gabriel, respectively. All Blonde People are Related Komaeda, under the penname Andrew Hussie, put many Shangryist figures into his work as disgusting grau homestucks to get back at them. While he based Gamzee off of a combination of himself and his ideal drug addict clown dream man, and based Vriska off his son, Ouma, he decided to go for a direct attack by writing Cardinal Gabriel and Alex into the bible as the homo monosexualphobic slurslinging couple Davekat, as an insult to the slurplatonic partners recent slurgagement at the Wendy's. Most notably he made Alex into Dave, a flaming faggot who adores slurs and being a stupid homo. Alex has commented on Komaeda's depiction of them as "being accurately cracker yet not having nearly big enough badonkers." Becoming Homosexual Dave and Karkat used to be straight and homophobic, but they both said the f slur homophobically so many times they became gay and fell and love. And thats how i met your father kids. Status in Homestuck It is known, as shown by Mikevros, that anyone who shows pure Shangryist gay love can escape the abomination known as Homestuck. While they have the gay part down, Dave and Carrot are the furthest thing from pure imaginable, both loving invalidating the other's sexuality and slinging the most unreclaimable of slurs. Also one of them hangs out with Gamzee, like, voluntarily, so what the fuck Alex's Love of Slurs and Homestuck Borders and Custom's Enforcement Alex eventually grew to love Dave like the gay clone they never had and simply adored his slurplatonic relationship with Karl, as it reminded him of him and Cardinal Gabriel. He declared it to be very "kin". In return for this the offensive slurslingling homosexuals cured Alex's disability. Or maybe it was just because they finally started taking their pills. But either way, Alex declared this a miracle and was determined -- despite it going against the Shangry rules of escaping Homestuck and the opinions of their fellow cardinals -- to sneak Dave and Karma Chameleon over the komaeda bible border into reality. However, on the numerous occasions Alex has attempted this, neither of the homosexuals could go over an hour without saying at least one slur, and Homestuck Border and Customs Enforcement has caught them every time. Somehow Alex has suffered absolutely no legal repercussions from this whatsoever. Nasty Old Couch It should be noted that Dave and Karkalicious Definitious Make Terezi Loco love being homeless due to being trapped on a gay meteor or some stupid shit for 3 years, and thus live on a disgusting dusty red couch behind the Ouma's/Denny's/Hazbin Hotel by choice that Alex gifted to them as a symbol of supporting their "love." It should also be noted that the couch was brand new and not covered in drawings of dicks and spilled queso when it was first gifted to them but quickly became just absolutely filthy and repugnant within the span of a few hours. Kitkat Be Like R Slur Category:Clannon Clings Category:Gayes Category:Homestuck Category:People who say slurs Category:Gay